Eclipse
by TomsRoyale
Summary: When Darcy Williams wakes up in hospital with no memory as to how she got there, she decides it's not so bad. Especially not with the drop dead gorgeous Dr. Cullen looking after her. But why did she end up in the hospital? And who is the person that sent her there? (Okay, I suck at summaries, I apologize.)


_Water. I need water. Now._

Darcy let out a low groan and reached a hand out blindly to her side, where she always kept a chilled bottle of water. She came in contact with nothing, her hand gripping thin air. She tried snapping her eyes open before realizing that her lids felt heavy. Very slowly, she blinked a couple of times until her eyes felt adjusted. And what she saw came as a surprise to her.

She wasn't sleeping in her small, old blue tent, wrapped up in her oversized sleeping bag. Instead, she was laying neatly on a bed with white sheets, blinking up at ceiling tiles and fluorescent lights.

_How did I get here?_ She thought, as she tried to look around her, but her head felt too heavy. It didn't take a genius to figure out that she was in the hospital, the constant beep of the heart monitor and the various tubes she had attached assured her of that.

She eyed the IV drip and lifted her hand to tug at it. Her eyes widened when she saw her fiercely red scratched knuckles. _What in the..?_

"Ah, Miss. Williams, it seems you have finally joined the land of the living."

Darcy looked up and her heart stopped as she caught sight of the gorgeous man in front of her. He was tall, about 6'2", with a nicely toned, lean body. He had neat and perfectly styled golden hair that brushed the edges of his sharp clean jaw. His eyes were a shining golden color, and when he smiled at her, she noticed that his bottom lip was fuller than the top.

Oh God, her heart was going crazy again.

He frowned, walking quickly over to the machine. "Are you alright, Miss. Williams? The heart monitor is going a bit crazy…"

She quickly snapped her jaw shut and told herself to stop starring at his flawless face. "I'm," she cleared her throat, trying to get rid of the scratchiness, "I'm fine, um, thanks for asking, Dr….?"

He smiled down at her, reaching a hand out for her to shake. "I am Dr. Carlisle Cullen, nice to meet you."

She quickly took his hand and gasped out loud at how cold his hand was. It chilled her down to the bone and made her shiver, not in the bad way. He quickly retreated his hand and stuck them in the pocket of his long white coat. He gave her a small smile and said in a soft and soothing voice, "I hope it would be okay if I could run some tests? Would that be too much of a bother for you?"

"Oh!" Darcy sat up, wincing when she felt a sharp pain in her ribcage. "Uh," she forced out in between clenched teeth, "sure."

He pulled a small flashlight from his pocket and pointed it into her eyes. "If you could just follow my finger…"

Darcy watched with keen interest as he moved his long, slim finger from one side to the other. She almost let out a sigh of disappointment when she saw the golden band on his finger. Of course a guy like him was already married.

His voice pulled her out of her thoughts. "Seems to me like you have no head trauma…" The corner of his mouth twitched up into a small smile. "You have very beautiful eyes, by the way."

She blinked those big green eyes at him, a small blush spreading across her cheeks. _Stop it! You are Darcy Williams, you _never _blush, and especially not over married men!_

She cleared her throat. "Yeah, thanks doc." Even though she willed her body to stop its reaction to him, she couldn't. Her skin felt flushed and she seemed to be leaning towards him. She parted her lips, stretching herself toward him, trying to breathe in his sweet scent. It was sharp and clean, very fresh. It was minty, almost stinging her nose. She had to get a better smell –

"Is Darcy blushing? You made my little sister blush?! Never thought I'd see the day…"

Darcy snapped upward, her cheeks burning furiously. She looked at the doorway and narrowed her eyes at her older sister, who was the exact opposite of her. She had furious red hair that hung in ringlets and bright blue eyes, with pale skin which was dotted in freckles.

Darcy pursed her plump, pink lips and crossed her arms over her chest. "Marcy?" She asked. "What are you doing here?"

Marcy sighed, rolling her eyes and walking over to her sister. "I'm the one they call when you're in trouble, remember?" She rolled her knuckles over Darcy's forehead, causing Darcy to wince and clutch her head.

"Ouch! Marcy!" she groaned as she glared at her older sister's wide eyed panicked look. "I'm in a fucking _hospital_! You can't just touch me!"

Marcy threw her hands up and gave her an innocent look. "Sorry Darce!"

They were interrupted from their bickering by a small chuckle. Both turned their head toward Dr. Cullen. Marcy gave him a small smile while Darcy gave him an icy glare. He threw his hands up and stopped laughing as soon as he caught Darcy's eyes.

"What?" she snapped, in her usual fiery tone. "What's so funny?"

"Um," he gave her a wide eyed look, "your name is Darcy and, uh, her name is Marcy…"

She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest, all while Marcy laughed silently at Dr. Cullen. Darcy blew her bangs out of her face and said in an exasperated tone, "Yeah, what about it?"

"It's," he looked at Marcy for help, but she just shook her head and backed away, "cute."

Darcy instantly deflated, letting out a huge whoosh of air. Her cheeks became tinged with pink as she mumbled a quiet, "Thank you."

Marce looked at Darcy with an amazed face, reaching out and poking her pink cheek softly as she said, "What do you know, you do have feelings."

Darcy scowled, slapping away her sisters' hands as they tried to pinch her cheeks. "Marcy," she said in between gritted teeth, "I am nineteen years old, I am not a child." She ignored her older sister as she let out soft cooing noises, before saying in exasperation, "_Stop it_."

Marcy turned to Dr. Cullen with questioning eyes. "How'd you get her to do that? I've tried _everything _to get her to show some emotion other than annoyance since, like, forever."

Darcy crossed her arms and winced quietly as she felt a sharp pain in her left arm. An annoyed expression crossed her face as she addressed her sister, "That's because I find you annoying."

She went ignored as Marcy inched closer to Dr. Cullen, eyes filled with amazement and wonder. "I've tried everything, from tying her underwear to a flagpole to showing all her boyfriend's her baby pictures, and nothing. Zilch. Nada. She just shrugs in ignorance." She threw her hands up and gestured to Darcy behind her. "Can you _believe _her?!" She asked appalled.

Dr. Sexy, as Darcy had now referred to call him since it was so fitting, looked back at her with amused eyes, his lips twitching up into a heart stopping smile. He looked into her green eyes with his golden ones and chuckled lowly, "Yes, I think I can."

_Oh god, _she thought as her heart skipped a beat, _that smile is going to be the fucking death of me._

It wasn't until much, much later that Darcy realized she was right.

**A/N: Okay, yes hi hello. I'm kind of new to this. Used to be just a silent reader until I started getting some little ideas and I thought I'd share, because, you know, ****_y'all are nice_****. (Does anyone outside of Texas even say y'all?) So, yeah, this is my first time writing anything and I am terribly sorry if you don't like it. **

**This is a Carlisle/OC fic, and I'm so sorry because I don't know.**

**Hope you enjoy!(: Feedback would be nice...**

**(And yes I am aware that Stephanie Meyer did write a story named Eclipse, but this is different. The name just seemed... ****_fitting_****.)**


End file.
